My Love
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. Jealous!verse. A timestamp, in which the Pride worries for the health of their future Queen. And Nala shares some very important, very happy news with her mate.


**now that i have finished this damn plot bunny, i can get back to writing for all my ongoing stories that need updates. i'm about a fourth of the way finished with the next chapter of **_smash into you_**, a third of the way finished with the next chapter of **_love story_**, and three fourths of the way finished with chapter eight of **_sailor soldiers_**. i'm going to be putting a lot of my focus into finishing the next chapter of**_ sailor soldiers_**, simply because that one is mostly written and it shouldn't take me too long to finish it. be on the lookout for new updates coming soon. but until then, enjoy this one-shot and let me know what you thought at the end!**

* * *

**My Love**

**By: Xhibit B**

**A Timestamp**

* * *

.i do not own the lion king.

* * *

A full moon cycle had come and gone since Nala and Simba had been joined as mates. And Nala, honestly, would have still been basking in the afterglow of being tied to the lion she loved for the rest of her life, but, she'd been feeling sick for the past five days. Sarabi had excused her from her duties as one of the leading huntresses on the hunting party for the time being, telling her to rest until she'd felt better. It was going on five days now that she'd been unable to keep anything down and the creamy lioness often found herself to be quite tired no matter how much sleep she'd gotten before.

"I think you should go and talk to Rafiki," a heavily pregnant Kula said glancing over at the future Queen. "You've been feeling awful sick for the last few days. I would check in with him just to make sure that everything is actually okay."

Nala hummed, nodding her head slightly. Perhaps she should pay Rafiki a visit. Especially since she didn't feel like she was getting any better and so many days had already passed. But she didn't want to bother the old mandrill if she could just let whatever was going on run it's course. "I'll think about it, Kula. I don't want to bother him needlessly, so I'll give it a few more days. Especially since so many lionesses are so close to giving birth. If I'm not feeling any better in the next four days, then I'll go and check in with Rafiki. But for now, you should focus on those cubs. You're due to give birth any day now, aren't you?"

Kula smiled, glancing down at her swollen belly. If her count was right, there were three cubs in all that she would be bringing into this world in a matter of days. She was excited about the prospect of becoming a mother. She and Chumvi had already been mates for five moons and were quite looking forward to raising their own offspring. "Yep, and by my count there's going to be at least three of them; if I'm right that is. I'm so excited, I'll get to enjoy the spoils of motherhood before anyone else in our ragtag group of friends."

Nala couldn't help the laugh that escaped her grasp. She remembered when she was away for almost two full moon cycles after the fight with Ashante. She'd missed her friends, especially Kula. No one had been able to make her laugh like the coffee coloured lioness. Ever since they'd first met, the younger female had attached herself to Nala, becoming one of her closest friends in the Pride, "I know. It's amazing how you're the youngest one out of us all and yet, you and Chumvi were the first to be mated and the first to bring about the next generation of lions to the Pride."

"Well, my mother did always say that I was born impatient," Kula joked. "I guess there was some truth to her words. Because all I've been doing recently is proving her right."

Nala couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped her grasp, "Yes, I suppose you're right. But it's not a bad thing. You could be like Tama and not want cubs at all, but we all know she's going to have some eventually. Malka will wear her down."

"Or she'll get caught slipping," Kula hummed.

Both lionesses burst into a fit of laughter at the thought. Tama wouldn't be too pleased if that were the case. And they both knew it. She'd probably try to skin Malka alive if that were to happen.

…

Three more days had come and gone and Nala still wasn't feeling well. Though she'd resigned to waiting until the fourth day had come and gone, she'd gotten increasingly more worried that something was actually wrong with her. Simba, noticing his mate's distress, leaned over; placing a fond lick to her cheek. "What's on your mind, Nala? You look worried."

"I'm fine," Nala answered automatically. She didn't want to alarm him, too. It was bad enough that not only her parents, but the King and Queen were doting on her every waking minute since they'd learned she was sick. "I've just not been feeling like myself for the last few days and it's starting to worry me."

"Have you gone to see Rafiki," he asked, gently. She shook her head in the negative, "Perhaps you should consult with him? Have him check to make sure everything is okay?"

"I planned to, but not until after tomorrow," Nala answered. "I wanted to see if it would pass on its own. So far, it looks like it won't. But you never know, and I don't want to burden Rafiki unnecessarily. He already has enough going on with the other lionesses that are preparing to give birth in the coming weeks. Especially Kula. She looks like she's ready to burst any day now. She really was born impatient, wasn't she?"

Simba chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. Kula had always been the first to dive into anything ever since he could remember. She'd been the first to agree with any outrageous plan that he or anyone else would come up with during their cubhood. Which subsequently led to Chumvi joining in on horrible plans that they knew they would get in trouble for if his father and mother ever found out. She'd also been the first to fully welcome Nala into the Pride when she'd first arrived almost three years before. She and Chumvi had been the first of their group to be mated and now, they would be the first to have cubs of their own. "Looks like she was, not that it's a bad thing, depending on the situation."

"Mhm," Nala hummed as she snuggled against her mate, her head resting on his soft mane.

Cerulean hues slid shut as she breathed in the fresh air of the savanna. They allowed silence to wash over them, taking in the serenity of the moment. She and Simba would have to enjoy these moments while they lasted, because once his parents stepped down and she and Simba became King and Queen respectfully, they wouldn't have a moment's peace. Something would always need their attention, whether it be any future cubs that they would one day have, or a dispute that called for their attention amongst the Pride or any of the herds that inhabited the Pride Lands. She wouldn't let her being sick get in the way of enjoying time with the lion she loved.

Besides, if it didn't pass by the next day, she would seek out Rafiki and have him make sure that everything was okay. She was sure that it would pass, she just needed to give it time.

…

When the next morning came and there had still been no change in Nala's condition, she really began to worry. Had she contracted some new kind of sickness in the last few weeks? Could she potentially pass it on to someone else; the cycle continuing until the entire Pride came down with it. She sighed as she turned over on her side, making herself a bit more comfortable. She hadn't noticed that her parents had walked up to her until Sarafina spoke.

"Nala, are you still not feeling well, dear," the creamy lioness asked her daughter, nuzzling her gently.

Nala smiled, albeit a bit weakly, as she shook her head. She, honestly, felt even worse than she had in days previous. But she'd promised herself she wouldn't go and see Rafiki until the next day. A lioness had gone into labour late the evening before and the old mandrill had been with her until the wee hours of the morning. She was sure that he was exhausted and didn't want to burden him with her ailment.

"Nala, you should really go and see Rafiki," Ni said softly as he laid down beside his daughter. He offered a fond lick to her cheek, a sad smile on his muzzle as he gazed at his only child. She looked every bit the cub he remembered from many years past when she'd been sick; only much bigger and unable to tuck herself between her mother's front paws. "We're very concerned about you darling. You haven't been feeling well for almost ten days now. What if it is something serious?"

"Your father's right, darling," Sarafina said as she too laid beside her daughter, her head resting between her shoulder blades. A fond smile crossed Sarafina's muzzle as she gazed at her only child. She wished she could take her daughter's pain away, but she knew that there was nothing she would really be able to do. "Should I call for Tama and Aisha to accompany you to Rafiki's tree? You need to be checked, dear."

Nala sighed, finally relenting. Her parents did have a point, after all. She had been sick for almost ten days now. And so far, it looked like whatever was wrong with her was not going to pass on it's own. She would need to speak with the old shaman and have him check her out. Her mother pulled away when she shifted before she and Ni helped Nala to her paws. She'd go and see Rafiki, make sure that everything was okay. "I'll find Tama and Aisha and ask them to come with me to Rafiki's tree. If you guys could let Simba know where I am, I'd appreciate it. Ever since that whole situation with that lioness a while ago, he freaks out when he doesn't know where I am and I'm out of his sight."

Sarafina smiled. She knew all too well how much their future King would panic if he didn't know where their daughter was. She knew it was because he loved her and he'd almost lost Nala once. He didn't want to go through that again. Sarafina was the same way when it came to her own mate. After a two-year absence, she wasn't so keen on letting him out of her sight. "Of course, Nala, we'll let him know where you are. Go ahead and find Aisha and Tama then you head out to see Rafiki. Let us know what he says when you get back, alright?"

"Of course Mom," Nala said as she started out of the cave.

Carefully, she walked down the worn path that led to the savanna that rest below Pride Rock before heading towards the tanning rocks where she knew the other lionesses to be. She smiled when she arrived and saw Tama, Kula and Aisha all sitting, talking with one another. Kula was the first to notice Nala and offered a bright smile to the creamy lioness. "There's our future Queen! Are you feeling any better today, Nala?"

Nala shook her head in the negative. "No, unfortunately, that's why I'm here. My mom and dad are making me go see Rafiki. I wanted to ask Tama and Aisha if they would accompany me there?"

"Of course, we will," Tama said as she stood. Aisha was quick to follow. "C'mon, we'll walk you there."

"Thank you both," Nala said with a small smile on her muzzle.

"Let us know what Rafiki says when you get back, Nala," Kula called after the group.

Nala nodded as she and the other two lionesses turned to leave. They hadn't walked very far, maybe a hundred feet away when they heard a pain filled roar. Turning to look over their shoulders, they spotted Kula hunched over, moaning in pain. Sickness forgotten, Nala quickly rushed back to the coffee coloured lioness with Tama and Aisha following close behind her. She skidded to a stop in front of the pregnant female, worry clouding her features. "Kula, what's wrong?"

"The cubs… ooh… I think the cubs are coming," Kula breathed just as Zazu landed beside the lionesses.

"What's going on," the hornbill asked, concerned.

"Zazu, quickly, go and retrieve Rafiki," Nala ordered, looking every bit the part of a Queen at that moment. "Have him come to the birthing cave. Kula is having her cubs, today." She then turned to Tama and Aisha as Zazu quickly took to the air with a quick "of course". "Tama, Aisha, help me get Kula to the cave. We have to be gentle with her, we don't want to cause her any more pain than she's already in."

"Of course," Tama and Aisha said in unison before they gently nudged Kula to her feet.

With either lioness on each side, the four females made their way to the cave with Nala leading the way. She glanced back at her friend who was moaning in pain the entire time they walked. When they finally arrived at the cave, Aisha and Tama helped get Kula settled into as comfortable a position as she could be in given the situation.

Nala offered a fond lick to Kula's cheek. "You're going to be alright, Kula. Just think about it, a few minutes of pain for a lifetime of happiness."

"But it hurts Nala," Kula roared, her claws scratching at the earth beneath her.

"I know it does," Nala said gently, nuzzling the other female. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. Zazu should be retuning soon with Rafiki. Just focus on your breathing. I'll go let Chumvi know what's going on, alright? And try to keep him at bay."

"Dat would be a good idea, your majesty," the old mandrill said as he entered the cave. "Please, let old Rafiki take care of young Kula here. You girls go and tell de boys what is going on."

"Of course, Rafiki," Nala said, nodding her head to him before gesturing for Tama and Aisha to follow her.

They hadn't gotten very far before they heard Kula's roars of pain. They all knew what that meant. She was already pushing, and her cubs would be making their entrance into the Circle of Life in just a matter of time. Nala was both excited and scared for her friend. This was going to be a whole new experience for both herself and Chumvi. As well as the rest of the Pride. Sure, they'd dealt with cubs before, but there was a really big difference when the cubs were your own.

It had not taken long for Nala and the others to find Chumvi and the others. They were relaxing underneath the shade of the acacia tree when Nala spotted them and lead Tama and Aisha in their direction. It was Simba that spotted them first as they approached. "Hey Nal, Tama, Aisha, what's up?" His head moved as if he were looking for someone else, a brow irking, "Where's Kula?"

"That actually why we're here," Aisha explained.

"We were about to accompany her majesty here to see Rafiki because she was still feeling sick when we heard Kula roaring in pain," Tama continued. "So, we went back to see what was wrong. Turns out, Kula had gone into labour just as we were getting ready to leave."

"So, we took her to the birthing cave, and I sent Zazu to retrieve Rafiki," Nala finished as she glanced at the chocolate coloured lion that had been exceedingly quiet throughout the entire conversation. "He's with her now, and we came to tell you what was going on Chumvi."

Nala had barely blinked before Kula's mate was on his paws and racing towards the birthing cave. Reacting quickly, she, Tama, Aisha, Simba, Tojo and Malka chased after the father to be. They couldn't let him go into that cave too early. He'd be facing the sharp end of Kula's claws if he did.

"Chumvi, stop, you can't go in there right now," Nala called after him before she was suddenly reminded that she was actually sick.

She stopped, upchucking everything that she'd eaten that morning. Simba, who noticed her stop, approached the creamy lioness carefully. He'd sent the others to catch up with Chumvi and try to stop him while he took care of her. "Nal, are you alright?"

"I forgot I was sick for a second and pushed myself too hard," Nala answered. "But I can't go to Rafiki right now because he's busy helping Kula. I'll be alright after I rest for a bit though."

"C'mon, I'll walk you back to Pride Rock," Simba offered.

Carefully, he helped her back to the den, making sure that she was comfortable as she settled in. He stayed with her the entire time until their friends returned with an injured Chumvi. Nala was woken from her nap when he began explaining how he'd acquired his new scars he sported on his nose. That had been exactly what she was trying to avoid. He'd gone into the cave too early and Kula, reacting on instinct, had struck him with her claws. But Chumvi simply waved the incident off, too excited about being a father to a set of triplets. The pair congratulated him happily before Nala was lulled back to sleep by fatigue. She'd go and see Rafiki in a few days. He'd be busy with Kula for the next few days and wouldn't have the time to check on the future Queen.

…

It'd been four days since Kula had gone into labour and given birth to the triplets. Nala and the others wouldn't be able to see them until Kula returned to the Pride a month after their birth. Nala had been feeling only slightly better, but she kept that from everyone as best she was able. Her parents still maintained that she needed to see Rafiki and she promised that she would when things calmed down for the old mandrill. There were still several other lionesses that would be ready to give birth to their cubs in the coming days and that was where his focus needed to be. She didn't want to take away from that. Besides, her stomach wasn't nearly as queasy as it had been before.

She was resting by Simba's side again under the shade of the acacia trees. They both had the day off from their regular duties, the King and Queen wanting to afford them as much time as possible together to simply enjoy one another's company. She sighed wistfully, pushing back the urge to throw up that morning's meal. Simba, however, noticed that there was something wrong with Nala and glanced down at her. "Are you still feeling sick, Nala? And don't you dare lie to me. I know you better than you think."

Nala sighed. He was right. He knew her like the back of his paw at this point. He'd catch her in any lie she decided to tell him. So, she nodded her head. "It's not as bad as it was before. But I do still feel a little sick. I really hope that it's not serious, considering the fact that it's been eleven days already."

"You're going to go see Rafiki, today, Nala," Simba demanded. "What if there's something really wrong? You can't keep putting a visit with him off. I refuse to lose you, again."

"But Simba, he's busy right now," Nala protested. "Kula just had her cubs and there are several other lionesses that are due to give birth any day now. I don't want to be a burden to him."

"Nala, you wouldn't be burdening him," Simba chided gently. "We're all really worried about you. You've been sick for a while now and you really need to be checked out. Rafiki is just the animal to do that."

"But Simba…" Nala started only to be cut off by the golden lion shaking his head.

"No buts Nala, you're going to see Rafiki and that's final," Simba said as he got to his paws. "C'mon, we're going to go find Aisha and Tama so that they can make sure that you actually go. I know you, you'll say you're going to go and not actually do it."

Nala sighed, offering a small smile as he helped her to her paws as well. She guessed it wouldn't hurt going to see Rafiki after all. Perhaps he could spare a few minutes to see her and tell her what's wrong, offer a suggestion to combat her sickness, before sending her on her way. "Alright, alright, I'll go. I think Tama and Aisha are with Malka and Tojo near the watering hole. At least, that's where they said they would be earlier after they came back from the hunt."

"Then let's make our way there so they can accompany you to see Rafiki," Simba said leading the way.

"Of course, Simba," Nala laughed lightly as she followed close behind her mate.

It was silent between the two as they crossed the savanna to where their friends were hanging out around the watering hole. Tama and Aisha were perched upon two of the rocks that surrounded the area, watching Malka and Tojo as they engaged in a game of Pinned Ya. In all the time that they'd known how to play the game, there was still no one that was able to best Nala, no matter how hard they'd tried. When the two females spotted the royal couple making their way towards them, they smiled. It had been Tama that greeted the two.

"Hey there, your majesties. What brings you over this way, we thought you were spending the day together," Tama said smiling at the two lions.

"We were," Simba answered, "But Nala's still feeling sick. Would you and Aisha please accompany her to see Rafiki? I want him to check her out and make sure she's actually okay. I know she was supposed to go a couple days ago but then Kula had the cubs."

"Of course, we'd be more than happy to take her," Aisha said as she and Tama made their way towards the pair. She turned her head, calling over to her mate and friend. "Tojo, Malka, Tama and I will be back. We're going to take Nala to see Rafiki. She's still feeling sick."

The boys paused in their game, glancing up at their mates. It was Tojo that spoke. "Alright, we'll see you when you girls get back."

And then they were back to playing with one another. Tama and Aisha both rolled their eyes before gesturing for Nala to head towards Rafiki's tree. The creamy lioness sighed, offering a swift nuzzle to her mate before she was leaving with her friends. Simba was right, she did need to go and see Rafiki about her condition. She had been sick for quite some time now. And it didn't seem like it was going to pass on it's own, no matter how much time she allowed to pass by.

The walk to Rafiki's tree wasn't a very long one. They were upon it before either of the lionesses realized it and Tama gestured for Nala to continue onward on her own.

"We'll wait right here for you, Nala," Tama offered. "You go have the old guy check you over and make sure that you're okay. When you're done, we'll head back to Pride Rock."

"Thank you," Nala said softly before she continued on to the tree. With her forepaws pressed against the tree for leverage, Nala stood on her hind legs; head tilted up towards the tree. "Rafiki, are you there? It's Nala, I've come to speak with you."

The lioness jumped back when the mandrill was suddenly in her face, a wide grin on his face at who it was that had come to see him. He jumped down from the tree, making himself comfortable in the grass as Nala came to sit beside him. "Ah, de future Queen. Whatever could old Rafiki do for her majesty today?"

"Well, for the last thirteen days, I haven't been feeling very well," Nala explained as her tail curled around her. "I've been unable to keep anything down and I seem to constantly be tired no matter how much I sleep. And I wanted to see if it would pass on it's own, and I do feel just a bit better than I did before but I'm still unable to keep food down at this time. My parents, Mufasa, Sarabi and Simba are all concerned, and so am I, honestly."

"Old Rafiki sees, old Rafiki sees," Rafiki said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "And you said that dis all began thirteen days ago, yes?"

"That's right," Nala said with a nod.

"Wait here for just a second, your majesty," Rafiki said before he disappeared into his tree again.

Nala could hear him knocking around in the high branches of the old tree before he reappeared again holding an old tortoise shell filled with several different items. He gestured for Nala to lye down on her side, as he sat the shell down.

"Have you experienced any pain in your stomach area, young Nala," Rafiki asked calmly as he meandered closer to her, pulling the shell along with him.

"Only when I throw up my food," Nala answered. "It's mostly been really queasy and I'm always tired lately. No real pain at all."

"I see," Rafiki hummed thoughtfully as he checked her over.

He carefully pressed down on her stomach several times. He had an idea of what was actually wrong with the future Queen, but he wanted to be certain before he told her what he thought was her problem.

Nala patiently sat, cerulean eyes watching the old mandrill as he worked. She hoped that he could tell her what was wrong with her and recommend something that would help with this sickness. She couldn't take another day of throwing up and being fatigued for no real reason when she hadn't done anything the entire day.

It was several more long, silent minutes that passed before the old shaman finally pulled away from the lioness. Nala's brow irked as she glanced up at him, waiting for him to tell her what was going on and what could be done to help. She was taken by surprise, however, when he smiled brightly at her. What, honestly, could he be smiling about? The fact that she wouldn't be dying from whatever was wrong with her? Or he knew exactly what was wrong and how to treat it? "Rafiki, what is it? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, your majesty," Rafiki assured her as he kicked the tortoise shell away before patting her gently on her left forepaw.

"Do you know what is causing my sickness," Nala asked. "Am I going to be okay?"

"Yes, young Nala, you are going to be fine," Rafiki assured her. "You are not dying, far from it my dear."

"Then what has caused me to be so sick for all this time," Nala inquired softly. He was really beginning to confuse her. While she was glad that she wasn't, in fact, dying, she wanted to know what was wrong with her and what to do to get over the sickness. But he was drawing out the conversation, purposely not being forthcoming with the information she sought. "And what should I do about it?"

"What you can do about it, is wait," Rafiki answered, patting her paw again. "The sickness will pass with time. As for what has caused this sickness, well, Nala, you are expecting. You are simply experiencing morning sickness, which is perfectly normal for how early on in the pregnancy you are."

Nala felt like she had stopped breathing for several long minutes, her cerulean eyes wide with shock as she stared at the mandrill. Her mouth hung opened so widely, a fly could have flown into it until Rafiki lifted her bottom jaw with his paw. There was a kind smile on his face as he patiently waited for her to process the information he'd given her.

She was pregnant? That's what had been causing her to feel so sick for all this time? Why hadn't she thought about that before now? Of course, it came as no surprise that she was pregnant. Soon after she and Simba had been joined as mates, they'd enjoyed a night of intimacy. That, she deduced, must have been when she'd conceived. She blinked only once before she spoke, "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, young Nala," Rafiki assured her. "What you were experiencing is called morning sickness. Though it is not exclusively experienced in the early hours of the morning. The fatigue is normal as well."

"I can't believe this," Nala whispered, more so to herself than Rafiki. "No wonder why I was so sick. Kula had gone through the same thing in the beginning of her pregnancy, but I hadn't drawn the parallels to that. I thought that something else was wrong."

"I do not blame you for that not being your first thought," Rafiki hummed softly with a smile. "No lioness thinks of this as the reason for her sickness when she goes through the beginning stages of pregnancy. But you are fine. I say give it half a moon cycle and you shall no longer experience the morning sickness."

Still in a daze, Nala got to her paws as she nodded her head. "Thank you Rafiki, you've been very helpful."

"Of course, your majesty," Rafiki said with a smile. "I will be by in one moon cycle to check on your progress. But if you should feel there is something wrong before that, please do not hesitate to come and see old Rafiki. I will set aside time for you, my dear."

Nala smiled, nodding her head as she made her way back to where Tama and Aisha were waiting for her. "Thank you again, Rafiki. I will keep that in mind."

"Of course, young one," Rafiki said.

He watched her until she made it to where Tama and Aisha were waiting before disappearing in his tree again. There was a wide grin on his lips as he wandered out to one of the highest branches. He shouted his praises to the Great Kings of the Past for the new life that Nala would be delivering in a few, short months. He knew that Ahadi and all the Kings before him were smiling down upon the Pride Lands at this joyous news.

At the same time, Nala had reached Tama and Aisha who were in the middle of a conversation. They immediately stopped talking and looked up when Nala approached. She still wore a dazed look on her muzzle, causing both lionesses to cock their heads to the side in confusion. What could possibly have been wrong that Nala had reacted like this after leaving Rafiki.

"Nala, everything alright," Tama asked as the creamy lioness continued forward. She and Aisha shared a look before quickly moving to catch up with the future Queen, "Nala? Did Rafiki do something to you? I swear I will tear that old monkey apart if he did something, shaman to the Pride be damned."

"He hasn't done anything," Nala said offhandedly, obviously still deep in thought as she mindlessly made her way back to Pride Rock.

"O…kay," Tama said, raising a brow at the future Queen. "So, what'd he say was wrong? You gonna be okay? Did he offer any advice to combat this sickness of yours?"

"I'll tell you about it later," Nala answered.

"But you're going to be okay, right," Aisha inquired.

Nala's strange behaviour was beginning to worry, not only herself, but Tama as well. She wasn't being very forthcoming with the information that Rafiki had shared with her concerning her condition. And Aisha feared the worst.

"I'm going to be okay," Nala assured the two lionesses. "I just want to get back to Pride Rock as soon as possible. I need to find Simba, then I'll tell you guys what's going on."

She needed to find Simba first before she told them what Rafiki said? Now both Tama and Aisha were even more confused. Why would she need to find Simba first? Why couldn't she just tell them what was going on? Had she been lying to them when shea said she was going to be fine? Both shaking their heads, they decided not to continue to press the issue. Nala would tell them what the deal was on her own time. Besides, it didn't surprise them that she wanted to tell her mate about her condition first before she told anyone else. He was, after all, her mate. It was perfectly logical that he be informed before anyone else.

Together the three lionesses journeyed back to Pride Rock in silence. Tama and Aisha left Nala at the base of the rock formation before breaking off to find their own respective mates. They'd discuss Nala's strange behaviour with them and inform Simba that Nala was looking for him if they crossed paths with the Prince of the Pride at some point.

…

It wasn't until late in the evening that Nala saw Simba again. He'd been out on patrol with his father. Reports of hyenas being spotted in the Pride Lands had reached the King and he, the Prince and the Guard had gone to investigate. Mufasa had only let Simba come along because he felt that it would be good practice for the Prince since he would be the one to handle these types of issues once he and Sarabi stepped down to make way for Simba and Nala.

When she finally did see him, he was talking with his parents. Clearing her throat as she approached, she gained the attention of the royals. "Please excuse me, Mufasa, Sarabi." She glanced at both the King and Queen before turning to the Prince. "May I borrow Simba for a few minutes. There's something that we need to discuss."

"It's quite alright, Nala," Mufasa said before he gestured with his head for the two to go ahead. "Simba is free to go. Sarabi and I have already discussed with him what we needed to."

"Thank you," the creamy lioness said before she turned to leave the den.

Simba was quick to follow as Sarabi moved closer to her mate. The old Queen's head came to rest upon Mufasa's shoulder as she smiled at her son and his mate as they disappeared out of the den the Pride shared. She was so happy to see that Simba had found someone that he loved dearly and would compliment him well as Queen when it came time for their reign.

"I wonder if Nala has gone to see Rafiki yet about her sickness," Mufasa mused as he glanced down at his mate. "She has been unwell for quite some time now."

"From what I was told by Tama and Aisha, Simba made her go and see him earlier this afternoon," Sarabi answered softly. "Perhaps that is why she needed to speak with our son? To tell him the news of her condition. I hope that everything is alright. I'd hate to lose her over an ailment."

"I'm sure everything is fine," Mufasa assured the tawny lioness. "She didn't look panicked when she came to retrieve Simba." There was a fond lick to her cheek before he stood to his paws. "Come Sarabi, we should get some rest. It is getting late and those two will be fine. They can tell us the news of what's going on in the morning when the Pride wakes."

"Of course," Sarabi said as she followed the King's lead.

Meanwhile, Nala had led Simba to the top of Pride Rock as the bright, sunny sky gave way to dusk. Simba couldn't help the smile that crossed his muzzle as he followed his mate up the slope that led to the top of Pride Rock. This was where it had all begun almost three years before. He'd brought her up there to stargaze with him while he worked up the courage to ask her to give them as a couple a try. He'd nearly been heart broken when he thought that she was going to deny his request and had turned tail to run until she cornered him and told him that she had, in fact, returned his feelings wholeheartedly. And from there, their relationship had blossomed to what it was in the present day.

The fond smile that had crossed his muzzle at the memory remained as he glanced up at the slowly fading sky that hung overhead as he sat next to his mate. She clearly had something very important to tell him that she couldn't share or didn't want to share with everyone just yet, which had been why she'd led him up to the top of Pride Rock. He pushed the memories of the night they became a couple away, scarlet hues trained on the blue-eyed lioness at his side. Fear coiled in the pit of his stomach at what she had to tell him. He figured it had to be about her visit with Rafiki.

Tama and Aisha assured him that afternoon that she had gone and gotten checked out by the old mandrill, but she wouldn't tell them what he'd said. They'd also warned him that Nala had been acting strangely during the entire walk back to Pride Rock. She had worn a look of shock the entire way back and that had slightly concerned him. What if something was terribly wrong with her? What if she'd been too late in going to see Rafiki to be helped. So many negative scenarios swirled in his head that it made him feel sick. But he pushed the feelings away as he looked down at the creamy lioness he called his mate.

"So, what's going on Nala," Simba asked softly. "What did Rafiki say when you went to visit him?"

"Well," Nala said softly, a small smile pulling at her muzzle. "I can tell you that I'm not dying, that's for sure. I just felt like it for the last few days for a whole other reason."

"Okay, and what is that reason," Simba inquired patiently.

She wasn't being very forthcoming with the news that Rafiki had shared with her, just like with Tama and Aisha. And the paranoia that something was wrong returned, despite her assurance that she wasn't dying. His right forepaw moved to rest upon her left one.

"C'mon Nala, tell me what's going on," Simba encouraged. "You've had me worried for some time now."

Nala's smile stretched even wider as she glanced up at her mate with sparkling blue eyes. She licked his cheek then, taking the golden lion by surprise. Her next words, however, almost sent him flying over the edge of Pride Rock.

"Well, when I went to see Rafiki today, I told him about what had been going on over the last thirteen days," Nala explained. "He did his examination, as usual. And when he was done, well, let's just say that his diagnosis surprised me more than a little."

"What did he say was wrong," Simba asked, irking a brow.

"He told me… that I'm expecting cubs," Nala answered with a smile, "I'm pregnant."

If he hadn't been subconsciously aware of how close to the edge he was, Simba would have tumbled over the side of Pride Rock in his excitement that had washed away all the fear and worry he'd felt only moments before. That explained why she'd been so sick and so tired for almost half a moon cycle. She was expecting cubs, his cubs. He was going to be a father. It was all just beginning to sink in.

"When," Simba asked breathlessly.

"I'm estimating within the next three and a half moon cycles," Nala answered. "Give or take a day or two. Rafiki wants me to come for another check up in a moon's time. I want you to be there for this one."

"Of course," Simba said, nuzzling his mate.

He still couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father to cubs. Chumvi wouldn't be the only one that would get to enjoy the spoils of fatherhood so soon. He and Nala were directly behind Kula and Chumvi when it came to starting families of their own.

"We have to tell our parents," Simba mused suddenly.

"We will, in the morning," Nala said smiling up at him.

She was glad that he was happy about the news. She'd been slightly concerned about the way he'd react to finding out he was going to be a father. They hadn't gotten to enjoy being mates for very long before Aiheu had blessed them with cubs. But seeing the look of pure joy and excitement on his muzzle had put her fears to rest and together, they basked in the knowledge that in a few, short moons, they would be bringing their own cubs into the Circle of Life.

…

When Nala woke the next morning, she smiled when she noticed Simba sleeping with his head near her stomach. She remembered how excited he'd been the night before when she told him the news, almost throwing himself off the side of Pride Rock when he'd jumped up. And when they'd returned to the den an hour or so later, he'd curled up beside her with his head resting near her stomach. She couldn't help the feeling of her heart swelling at the sight. He was very excited about becoming a father, just as excited as she was about being a mother.

She laid there on her side for half an hour longer before Simba finally stirred. When scarlet eyes slowly cracked opened, Nala smiled down at her mate. "Morning sleepy head, did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in the last thirteen days," Simba answered before he yawned and stretched; shaking his mane out as he got to his paws a moment later. "Knowing that you're actually going to be okay has put a lot of worry at ease and let me get a proper night's rest for once."

Nala carefully stood as well, stretching her back out before she began padding out of the den. "I'm sorry that I worried you. But since everything is fine now, I think we should find our parents and tell them the big news. I'm sure they want to know, just as much as you did, that I'm okay."

"Agreed," Simba chuckled as he walked out at her side.

As they stepped out of the den, they were greeted by Zazu who swooped in. He smiled when he saw Nala. "Ah, good morning, her majesty. I hope you are feeling better than you have been previously."

"Good morning, Zazu," Nala greeted kindly. "I'm feeling much better today, thank you."

"What can we do for you, Zazu," Simba asked, cutting to the chase.

"Ah yes, I have actually come because your parents wish to speak to the two of you by the watering hole," Zazu answered swiftly. "King Mufasa, Queen Sarabi, Ni and Sarafina want to know what the diagnosis was that Rafiki offered you yesterday, my lady."

Nala smiled, "Thank you Zazu. We were actually just on our way to find them before you came. Please, escort us to our parents."

"Of course, Nala, please follow me," Zazu said before he took to the air again.

Simba and Nala quickly followed after the blue hornbill, easily keeping up with him as he led them to the watering hole. When they approached, they could see both their parents sitting near the edge, speaking quietly with one another. Zazu landed, announcing their arrival just as Simba and Nala came to a stop.

"Nala, good morning," her mother greeted as she moved to nuzzle her daughter. "How are you feeling today, honey? Feeling any better after your visit with Rafiki?"

"I'm feeling much better today, Momma," Nala assured her with a smile.

"We are glad to hear it," Mufasa said with a kind smile as he, Sarabi and Ni moved in closer. Zazu stayed rooted between the three couples. "So, what is the news. Was Rafiki able to figure out what was wrong?"

"He was," Nala answered swiftly; a small smile crossing her features. "After I explained the situation and Rafiki did his exam he concluded that I am in perfect health."

"Then why were you so sick," Sarabi asked, confused.

"Well, the reason for that is…" Nala started before she paused, glancing up at her mate. Simba smiled, nodding his head for her to go ahead and tell them. He wanted them to hear it from her mouth. It was her news to share, after all. "I… we are expecting cubs."

The jaws of both mothers and fathers, as well as Zazu's, fell at Nala's revelation. Of all the things that could have possibly been going on, none of them had thought that her being pregnant had been the reason for her being so sick for all those days. Both Sarabi and Sarafina had to laugh at themselves. Both being mothers, they should have realized sooner that was what was going on with the young lioness. She'd been showing all the usual signs of pregnancy. Morning sickness, fatigue; things that both lionesses had gone through themselves with their respective children.

"How in Aiheu's name could we have not expected that," Sarafina laughed as happy tears streamed down her cheeks. She moved forward, nuzzling her daughter. She couldn't believe it, she was going to be a grandmother in a few moons' time. "All the signs were right there for us to see. Aww… my cub is having cubs. I'm going to be a grandmother."

"I feel the same way," Sarabi laughed. "I should have realized what was going on sooner." She too stepped forward, nuzzling her son who returned the gesture happily. "Congratulations you two. You both are going to make wonderful parents to your cubs."

"I have to agree," Ni said, wiping his own tears away with the back of his paw. "It feels like just yesterday I was laying eyes on you for the first time. And now, here you are, mated and about to have cubs of your own. I'm so happy for the two of you, Nala, Simba. Gosh, I'm gonna be a grandfather."

"Tell me about it," Mufasa laughed; a large smile on his muzzle. He then turned to his majordomo. "Zazu, please inform the herds of the Pride Lands of an announcement ceremony that is to be held two days from now. We must inform everyone of the next generation in our lineage that will carry on the title of King or Queen of the Pride Lands."

"Of course, at once your majesty," Zazu said before he took flight, leaving the family to fawn over the children and gush about the cubs that would soon be born.

Two days later, the announcement about Nala's pregnancy was made, and the Kingdom went wild with excitement. Simba and Nala's friends gushed about being aunts and uncles to their cubs. Word had also been sent to Kula who was still recovering from the birth of her triplets by several lionesses who had delivered food to her from the hunt later that same afternoon. Kula sent them back with a congratulatory message for Simba and Nala, and a request for them to come and visit at some point. The future Queen sent Zazu with a message for Kula, promising that she would visit in a few days to see Kula and meet the cubs. She couldn't wait to see them and gush with Kula about what it was like having cubs. But that could wait for the day that she actually traveled to the cave that Kula would call home for the next moon.

…

When things had finally calmed down and the royal couple were able to slip away, Nala smiled as she rest against Simba's shoulder. The moon was high in the sky, bathing the two lions in its ethereal glow as they rest on the top of Pride Rock. It had been there that their relationship had begun. Where Simba had asked Nala for her paw in mateship. And where Nala had given him the greatest gift any lioness could give a lion. There's a soft smile that crosses Simba's muzzle as his chin comes to rest upon the crown of Nala's head; their bodies pressed together for warmth.

"Well, today was exciting, don't you think, Simba," Nala mused, blue eyes gazing at the star filled sky. "The Pride as well as the rest of the Kingdom are aware of the royal heirs that will make their debut in the coming moons. Tama, Malka, Tojo, Aisha and Chumvi are all excited about being aunts and uncles, again in most of their cases and for the first time in Chumvi's."

Simba chuckled at the memory when the boys had congratulated him. They'd talked the future King to the ground, laughing as they'd shouted their congratulations gleefully. Chumvi had even welcomed Simba into the official Dad's club now that he too would be the father of cubs in a short time. They then proceeded to tease Malka and Tojo, placing bets on who would be the next to announce that their mate was expecting. Malka had shot the idea that it would be him down immediately, stating that Tama was too focused on her future role as one of the members of the next Lion Guard to worry about having cubs right then. They had all laughed before Chumvi commented that stranger things had happened.

Even his uncle, who had been exiled from the Pride Lands, had heard of the news of Simba and Nala's soon to be born cubs and had sent a congratulatory message via Zazu when he'd spotted the hornbill flying by the perimeter. Simba, as well as Nala and their parents, had been very surprised to hear that. "Yeah, today was just full of surprises. From my Uncle's message via Zazu to everyone in the Kingdom offering their congratulations on the little one we're going to be having, it has certainly been a day."

Nala laughed lightly as she nodded her head lightly. It certainly had been. "If the announcement was this exciting, just wait until the debutant ceremony after the cub is born. We really won't have a moment's rest when that comes around."

Simba chuckled, his paw coming to rest upon hers as he nodded his agreement. "You said it. But we've got time before that happens. So let's just enjoy the peace that we have for now before our lives are nothing but utter chaos between raising cubs and running a kingdom."

"I couldn't agree more," Nala hummed, blue eyes sliding shut as she rest against his shoulder.

Things were definitely going to change. But with Simba by her side, she was ready for anything.


End file.
